1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a support for equestrian horse jump poles, specifically a support system that converts to different jump types.
2. Description of Prior Art
A jump for equestrian sports comprises generally one or more horizontally extending poles supported at each end. Horse jumps typically come in three general types; solid jumps, knockdown jumps, and combination jumps in several different styles. A solid jump is a three dimensional structure generally made with lumber or logs, nailed or screwed together in such a way that the jump is incapable of falling down or dislocated if a horse makes contact with it. A knockdown jump consists of one or more horizontally extended poles suspended and supported between two objects, such as a posts or empty barrels. The suspended poles will fall down, or dislocate when hit or run into by a jumping horse. A combination jump requires two conventional jump systems used in conjunction with each other. In other words; a solid jump with a horizontal pole suspended above by a different apparatus. In a combination jump one section will knock down if hit or run into by a jumping horse while the other section remains stationary or fixed.
Equine activities involving horse jumping, such as horse shows, eventing and stadium jumping, to name a few, use all three type of horse jumps. Solid jumps are used outdoors in fields and woods for cross-country, steeple chasing, point to points, hunter paces, fox hunting, and pleasure riding. Equine training activities called xe2x80x9cschoolingxe2x80x9d also use all three types of horse jumps to teach a horse and/or rider how to jump and/or to prepare a horse and/or rider for the show season. The show season can be anytime an equine competition is presented. Statistically, 40,042 riders in the year 2001 rode in 280 recognized United States Combined Training Association horse events in nine different divisions and countless more rode in non-recognized events in preparation for moving up to these recognized levels. There are eleven or more different divisions in horse eventing. Each division requires the horse jumps to be a different height. Most horse trials offer at least three divisions per event. An observer or spectator who attends such horse trials will notice that there are several different styles of solid jumps scattered about the fields and woods. An observer would further notice that two or more of the same jump are built side by side at different heights to meet the requirements of a division.
In the winter where snow and ice are an issue, the cross-country courses are not used and solid jumps are too large and heavy to store or cover and are left in the fields or woods exposed to the elements.
Consequently, there exists an unsatisfied need for an adjustable light weight, durable, portable, weatherproof support, that can change jumps to different heights and depths within one unit. There is also a further need for a jump system that within one unit can change to different adjustable styles as well. It also became apparent in the search of prior art, that there exists an unsatisfied need for a support system that can serve as the real thing; in other words, serve to be a training jump as well as a show or event jump. For instance: two popular solid jumps used in horse jumping are chicken coops and roll tops. They look as their name implies and they are both solid jumps. The prior art cited, are training devices that will simulate a solid jump, but will not look like the actual product and are not used in horse shows or events. In horse jumping, visual familiarity is of key importance to the success or failure of making it over a jump obstacle safely, or at all. Practice jumps, while very helpful, do not fully prepare a horse and rider for the real thing. In searching, no prior art was found which would make a solid jump that could be used in an actual event or horse show.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,873 to Wong (May 9, 1989) permanently holds a pole in place so as not to be able to knock down if hit or run into by a jumping horse and therefore can not be used as a knockdown jump. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,821 (Feb. 5, 1991) to Wong shows a continuation of his invention whereby a structure had been added to accommodate a knockdown pole suspended in a plane directly above a solid pole. The knockdown pole is adjustable, however the unit as a whole is limited to a vertical position only, offering no depth alternatives, which is necessary for training and use in cross-country events. U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,920 to Richards and Hamilton (Nov. 15, 1983) discloses a plastic block used to support a jump pole. Several blocks must be used to construct a horse jump and no construction using the block will make a solid jump. U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,093 (Oct. 19, 1999) to Vitt et al., shows a telescopic standard with a jump support capable of holding two poles at the same time, in part, for teaching a horse and rider how to jump a corner jump which is specifically designed to knock down when hit by a jumping horse, but is use for training only.
Jump standards manufactured by JumpsUSA, www.jumpsUSA.com, Miscellaneous Selection January 2002 comprise a flat plastic board with holes. Coyote Run Equestrian Products, Box 7 Site 4 R.R. #2 Red Deer, Alberta CA T4N FE2 manufactures a jump standard which is a medium weight, cone shaped plastic body, with a round base, which incorporates plastic cups to support a knock down jump pole. Baker-Mac Ltd. 1988 www.jumpkin.demon.co.uk/ jumpkin.htm manufactures a jump standard similar to the product made by Coyote Run Equestrain Products. Thanet Show Jumps, www.thanetshowjumps.co.uk/plastic.htm manufactures a Combi Block to make knock down jumps. Cedar Cavaletti by HB DESIGN, Dover Saddlery catalogue page 119, 2000-2001, manufactures cedar vertical posts for holding a jump pole that will not knock down.
In conclusion, as far as I am aware, no free standing horse jump standard with or with out the use of a jump cup can convert a horse jump to different, heights, widths, depths, styles or types, quickly and easily, using ordinary horse jump poles.
This invention is directed to an equine support structure capable of making horse jumps of different heights, lengths, widths or styles, quickly and easily, within one unit, using ordinary horse jump poles.
Several objects and advantages of my convertible horse jump standard system with slide in jump shelf are:
(a) to provide a convertible jump standard made of light weight material, such as high impact plastic, that uses typical jump poles, which are common to all equine establishments involved in horse jumping, to create three general types of horse jumps; knockdown, solid and combinations, in a multitude of jump styles.
(b) to provide a jump standard that will allow the user to quickly and easily change to any one of the three general types within one unit with the use of the slide in jump shelves and ordinary horse jump poles.
(c) to provide a convertible jump standard with slide in jump shelves, whereby user can change the style, height, depth or width by simply adding or removing jump poles. All three types of horse jumps are used in eventing competitions and horse shows at various times and places during the event. Within one system, the convertible jump standard with slide in jump shelf can be adjusted to fulfill many horse show or eventing needs.
(d) to provide a convertible jump standard that is free standing so that the stability of the jump is not affected, nor relies upon any sized horizontal pole which it supports. Jump standard that needs to be held up by the horizontal pole it is supporting, will be flimsy and potentially unsafe especially if only one or two horizontal poles are being supported at a time.
(e) to provide a convertible jump standard that can easily be handled by one person. Generally it takes four (4) people to move a solid or combination jump. More often, once built the jumps are too heavy to move at all, many solid jumps are permanently attached to the ground. The added advantage of using jump poles to make solid or combination jump is that one person can move, assemble and disassemble the jump. Once the jump is no longer needed, the poles can convert to other uses such as: trotting poles or ground poles, or round pen poles or cavaletti poles.
(f) to provide a convertible jump standard, that can also be used to store jump poles by keeping them off the ground in an organized fashion with easy access.
(g) to provide a convertible jump standard system, while totally different in shape from conventional jump standards, is suitable for informal schooling, as well as formal riding competitions, such as horse shows and horse eventing.
(h) to provide a convertible jump standard system that reduces overhead. All solid jumps made with the convertible system can be moved to an indoor ring in the winter rather than remain outdoors unused exposed to the elements. Additionally, to compensate for size restrictions associated with a riding ring, one needs only to change the length of the jump poles to adjust the width of the jump, rather than having to build a new narrower solid jump for indoor use.
(i) to provide a convertible jump standard whereby flowers, brush or leaf garnish may be inserted into the confined spaces between the jump poles after the jump is assembled, to make a brush box or flower box look-a-like. Normally one would have to add a pre-made flower box, fill it with flowers or brush then add it to an existing horse jump to achieve the same look, at added costs.
(j) to provide a convertible jump standard capable of making a spread jump using one set of jump standards. Normally, spread jumps, those jumps that have both height and depth, have been made using two sets (total of 4) of typical jump standards. The convertible horse jump standard will make adjustable spread jumps within one set.
(k) to provide a convertible jump standard that will fit into most vehicles, including the back seat of a Chevi Cavalier. Jump poles are readily available in most riding establishments involved in horse jumping, however, jump standards are expensive and often borrowed.
(l) to provide a convertible jump standard that will stack and store easily in a minimal amount of space.